memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Arrested culture
Regarding the former background section, and some of the overall perspective, it needs to be a little more encyclopedic, and less forum-ish. Examples might be the fact that "OR" is not written "or" and the use of "On an odd note" is altogether inappropriate. Wrong POV. On the flip side, one reference you missed, the only dialog reference to this term, is from where Spock stated with regards to the Organians "This is a laboratory specimen of an arrested culture." --Alan 08:16, 15 May 2007 (UTC) :What changes would you recommend to "on an odd note"? It IS an odd exception to the TOS "rule" that stagnant/arrested cultures get "kick started" (as it were). And in general, what do you mean by "more encyclopedic"? Any advice would be appreicated.Capt Christopher Donovan 08:19, 15 May 2007 (UTC) I'm referring to the perspective that it is written in. Straight forward, meat and potatoes from the characters perspective, not the authors, and the adjectives used should reflect that. For example: "On an odd note"- "odd" to who? To you, or the character- "could arguably", who is arguing this? you or the character. I would look at this section differently and say something like, "The Native American people of Amerind remained an arrested culture, appearing virtually unchanged from the time they left Earth to the time of their discovery by the USS ''Enterprise in 2268." As I am not aware of any conditions that were willfully holding them back from developing that would require explaining that any further, other than the fact that it was just their way of life. Look at how much European technology changed from 1492 to 1892, and how little American Indian technology changed during that same period. So clearly stating, "Kirk found no reason to 'fix' their culture" I'm not sure what supports the idea that it was 'broken' as it had clearly been their way of life for over a millennium. There is nothing odd about that. --Alan 08:43, 15 May 2007 (UTC) :Does it read any better now? BTW, I borrowed a line from you and tweaked it a bit, hope you don't mind.Capt Christopher Donovan 08:58, 15 May 2007 (UTC) No, that's fine, and yes, that is more on track. Now if we can expand this it into the other series. comes to mind. Also, I'm not sure if so or not, but perhaps the Bajorans would to a degree, if you take into account the fact that they were traveling in space several hundred years before Humans, yet never became to terribly advanced, despite, or in spite of the Cardassian occupation. --Alan 09:13, 15 May 2007 (UTC) :Anything having to do with the other serieses will likely have to be left to others, as I've just about reached the limits of my certain knowledge on the topic. :As for the Bajorans, I don't see them so much as arrested, as simply VERY slow growing. They lived as a farily simple, spiritual people on a planet RICH with resources (which was what attracted the Cardies to them and caused the Occupation). They had all they could want right there at hand, and never felt the need to agressivly expand off world. (All in my opinion, of course)Capt Christopher Donovan 09:51, 15 May 2007 (UTC) Removed Other examples of arrested cultures include the inhabitants of Beta III while still under the control of the computer-entity Landru, and the worshiper/servants of the machine "god" Vaal on Gamma Trianguli VI prior to its destruction. ( ) Less obvious examples of arrested cultures include the cultures of Eminiar VII and Vendikar, locked in a five-hundred-year-long war prior to the intervention of the in 2267, ( ) as well as the inhabitants of the asteroid/ship ''Yonada, who had lost the knowledge of their own origins prior to their encounter with Enterprise in 2268. ( ) The transplanted Native American people of Amerind were an arrested culture, appearing virtually unchanged from the time they left Earth to the time of their discovery by the Enterprise in 2268. James T. Kirk found no reason to "fix" their culture, however, as there was no evidence that their lack of development was anything other than by their own choice. ( ) :Removed all of the above: none of these culture were described as arrested. (Ironically the culture closest to being described as arrested isn't even among these. I've fixed that too)-- Capricorn (talk) 06:38, May 27, 2015 (UTC)